


Double the Trouble, Triple the Fun [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: for the star wars polyamory week prompt, "day 2 // april 19th - Alternate Universe". where one of my fav triads is getting ready for a fancy dinner and of course the twins decide to cause trouble now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double The Trouble, Triple The Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599635) by [violasarecool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool). 



> Runs 10:00. Cover art by [anakihn](http://wynn-s.tumblr.com/post/140882189748/anakihn-au-where-luke-and-leia-were-raised-by); cover design and podbook compiled by me. Edited by argentumlupine.

**MP3 [9.28MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Double%20the%20Trouble,%20Triple%20the%20Fun.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [7.23MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Double%20the%20Trouble,%20Triple%20the%20Fun.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Babysitter Ahsoka is literally one of my VERY SUPER FAVORITE specific niches of Star Wars fic, and this fic is EXTRA adorable :D Hope you enjoy!


End file.
